Bully
Bully is the Overlord in charge of the crime that occurs within the Oceanfront Mile district of Gold Coast City. As the Overlord it is Bully's responsibility to maintain 'law' and order in the srea in accordance with he wishes of Gold Coast City's Primary Overlord, Bitter Pill. As an Overlord, Bully is an astonishingly different person that she was when operating as the tanker of the B-Girls. She is also the only Overlord that has joined forces with Heroes Unlimited, twice, to help end a dire threat. Background Tracy Melrose was born into the affluent Melrose family of Millennium City's Citywalk district. Like many children of rich parents Tracy had a lot going for her: she was beautiful, she was given everything she wanted, and she had servants to order around. What Tracy didn't have was the paternal love of the husband and wife team that gave her life. She was an accessory instead of being a daughter but when it came right down to it Tracy didn't really care. As she entered her early teens Tracy also entered the Citywalk night life. Drugs, booze, sex; anything that made her feel good were the things she loaded her plate up with every night. Her parents almost never knew what she was up to in every given night but her nanny, Ensuela Gomez, did. It was the loving and sharp-eyed Ensuela that noticed that at the age of fourteen Tracy was displaying an unusual trait: the angrier she became the physically sronger she became. It wasn't only this but also the fact that lead to Ensuela to conving Thomas and Marta Melrose to institutionalize Tracy in the Bellreave Hospital for Meta-humans. Being torn away from her beloved nightlife threw Tracy intoan almost unending fury and, because of her mutation, the angrier she grew the more strength she gained. Hospital staff trying to treat her were repeatedly hospitalized themselves with broken bones. It was finally decided that Tracy was just too much for the hospital to deal with. Only weeks before she was about to be transfered to Tranquility Meta-Prison she gained an unlikely friend in one Jessie Abrahms. Jessie had a positive and soothing effect on Tracy. She stopped being so angry all the time which, in turn, lead to her stop injuring hospital staff as often. Along with a third friend, Zoey Marchant, Tracy was instrumental in breaking out of the hospital and becoming one of the founding members of the villain team B-Girls. Tracy found out that she enjoyed being a career criminal. She liked that people were afraid of her, and she liked breaking into banks not only for the easy money but for the chance to cause as much collateral damage as she did. To her, being the Bully of the B-Girls was the most exciting thing that had ever happened in her life. It all came crashing down with Bubblegum's sudden and unexpected defection to Heroes Unlimited. Put on trial, Tracy's name and power set were made public, and she finally did see the inside of a Tranquility prison cell. After serving two years of the twelve she had been sentenced to Tracy was paroled for good behavior. When she left the prison she was surprised and pleased to find Jessie present with a limo to take the tiny Bully home. During the ride Jessie explained to Tracy how she had become an Overlord and would Tracy like to have that honor too? Tracy accepted without a moment's hesitation. Appearance & Personality Bully is every teenage boy's wet dream and ''the girl next door wrapped up into one five foot tall package. She is deeply tanned, with lustrous brown hair and startling green eyes. In the field as Bully she wears a skin-tight black leotard with red trim, red ankle boots, and red gloves. The outfit is cut high on the hip, designed especially to draw the eye to her legs. She sports a pair that by most accounts are really quite nice to look at, and she's vain about them. When not playing the part of Bully Tracy likes to dress casually, with loose strappy blouses and running shorts being the mainstay of her wardrobe. It's astonishing for most people when they meet Tracy because Bully is in a costant state of outrage and foul-mouthed while her civilian persona is relaxed, aimiable, and really quite charming. Quote "I am going to kick your ass so hard that your great-grandchildren will have my boot print on their asses too!" Powers, Skills, & Talents Tracy Melrose is a genetic mutant with an ability she can't, so far, conciously control. Her super power seems wired to her mood, she is a normal human being in every respect until she gets angry. Bully's strength increases expotentially the longer she stays angry. At her most furious she has reached meta-human levels of strength, able to lift and carry 200 tons of weight. Bully's strength is not the only thing that is affected by her fury, her resistance to physcial injury and trauma increases as well. When she is annoyed she can withstand small arms fire. When she is in a full-blown rage she can withstand being at ground zero of a bomb. It's uncertain exactly how much trauma Bully can withstand but so far her damage resistance does not appear to have an upper limit. Due to being exposed to years as a social butterfly Bully is exceptionally skilled with leadership, issuing instructions and delegating authority, and tact. She is extremely familiar with the workings of the criminal underworld and is quite streetwise. She has taught herself to learn the layout of Gold Coast City by repeatedly walking across it. She is a vertiable encyclopedia of The Buskets streets, tourist attractions, noteable people, and interesting locations. She takes her job as an Overlord very seriously and wouldn't dream of engaging in an activity that would cause Bitter Pill or Mastermind embarassment. Bully loves being an Overlord. She just adores the wealth the title gives her access to. She enjoys issuing orders and having those orders obeyed. She is very content with her current station in life and if she has to crack a few heads now and then to maintain her status of living then so be it. Agents Bully has been put in charge of a small 20 man cadre of Wicked Generation members to act as her messengers, assistants, and foot soldiers. She likes all of the gang members and often shows up where they happen to be partying in order to party with them. Her personal assistant is a mature and sensible woman named Hanimi. '''Hanimi Itsoga' was born and raised in Japan, then relocated to Millennium City in order to obtain her doctorate in Business Management and Hospitality. Bully has grown so close to Hanimi that at this point the Overlord can't find her socks without her personal admin assistant by her side. Hanimi is also a genetic mutant, with the ability to judge moods and temperaments by the color of the aura surrounding a person's body. Hanimi is also a very skilled practitioner of Jeet Kun Do and a trained shooter. She carries a .45 loaded with armor-piercing rounds with her at all times. Hanimi is a trained administrative professional, fluent in Japanese (native) English, Spanish, and Russian. She is an expert at giving interviews, scheduling meetings and appearances, fielding phone calls and the media, and committing murder. Hanimi is all but emotionless. She is cold and aloof, never saying a word to anyone about anything unless it is pertinent to the conversation at hand and even then only when Bully expressly asks for Hanimi's opinion.